Top 10 Closest Calls
Here is the Top 10 extremely close calls for racers. 10. 1973 Belle 500 - Kraig Shiftright TBA 9. 1960 Thomasville 400 - Randy Lawson Pinkie: NO! GUZZLER TIM ROBERTS HAS LOST CONTROL ON HIS FINAL THOMASVILLE 400! RANDY LAWSON WILL DO IT! AND RANDY LAWSON FROM SPUTTER STOP HAS DONE IT! Spike: A CLOSE CALL! 8. 1987 Revolting 400 - The King Pinkie: The King in the middle of the wreck! Can he dodge the wreck? (NOTE: A total of 17 cars were involved in the wreck including Kraig Shiftright who took the most damage. However, his son Klint dodged the wreck.) Spike: THE FREAKING KING DODGES! WOW! WHAT AMAZING THEY DID! 7. 1984 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona - Cole Speedland Pinkie: WOAH! COLE SPEEDLAND TRYING TO DODGE THE WRECKED CARS IN FRONT OF HIM! THEY ARE MISTI MOTORKRASS, TOM LANDIS, DALE SR, BILL BRADY, JAMES CLEANAIR AND DON ALTERNATORS! LANDIS WITH HEAVY DAMAGE ALL OVER HIM! THERE'S A 50% CHANCE HE CRASHES OR NOT! Spike: And COLE SPEEDLAND with a CLOSE call! 6. 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega - The part-timers (Todd, Aiken and Sage) Darrell: A close call for the three part-timers. Todd dodged Haul's oil, Aiken dodged the debris and Sage dodged Inngas flipping! WOW! Roman Dunes: YOU DID IT TODD! Gask Its Crew Chief: GOOD JOB SAGE! Nitroade Crew Chief: YOU ARE A PRO AIKEN! Bob: Aiken, Todd and Sage, the three part-timers so close to getting involved like how they were involved with Carlow and Kevin in 2000. 5. 1969 BnL 500 - Rev Pitcar Spike: Trouble turn 3! Thomas Tireson gets loose! HE BARELY MISSES REV PITCAR BY THREE CENTIMETERS! THAT WAS INSANELY CLOSE! WOAH! OH NO! Donald Smith and Mario Andretti crash into him! Pinkie: LUCKY LUCKY REV! He could have been seriously injured in that one! I think I'm gonna faint (faints) Spike: OH NO PINKIE FAINTED! Pinkie: Oh my. 4. 1985 Dinoco 400 - Alloy Wilson Pinkie: AND ERNIE GEARSON IS SPINNING! He takes out Cole Speedland! Andrew Axler and part time racer Cornfuel involved! Alloy Wilson is close! HE MANAGES TO FIND A GAP AND BARELY DODGE COLE AND RUSTY! That could have been disaster for Alloy! 3. 1971 Calladega 500 - The King Spike: BIG CRASH! SEVERAL RACERS CRASHING OVER AND OVER! THE KING DODGING! HE JUMPS ON MARTIN POWER! ITS A CLOSE CLOSE CALL FOR THE KING! HE COULD HAVE BEEN INVOLVED EASILY BUT HE SURVIVES! Pinkie: YEAH YEAH YEAH! 2. 1998 Las Vegas 400 - Slider Petrolski Lapis: What are we are for today Slider. Slider: My close call. And I admit that was way too close. I had saw Armstrong go out of control and hit Hicks. The King and Curber had nowhere to go and the cars were collecting up. I remember Icar being on my right side spinning. He had made contact with Haul Inngas who was ahead of me. Dirkson was behind me. I could see Icar's rear end right next to me and I thought for sure my race was done. 1. 2005 Dinoco 400 - Lightning Mcqueen Bob: Wait a second, Darrell. Mcqueen's in the wreckage! Darrell: There's no way the rookie can make it through, not in one piece that is! (Mcqueen jumps) Mia and Tia: LIGHTNING, OH! Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments